Modern supermarkets and other outlets often use refrigerated display cases to store and display different types of frozen and refrigerated products. The refrigerated display cases allow consumers to open one or more doors to access a refrigerated space where the products are displayed.
One of the issues with refrigerated display cases at times is condensation—“sweating”—on the doorframe and glass. To address this issue, the doorframe often needs to be maintained at a temperature greater than some specified temperature, e.g., 58 degrees Fahrenheit. This in turn may require heating elements to supply considerable amounts of power.